


光阴的故事

by L_Lunny



Series: 藏在岁月里的小事（现背向系列） [5]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, kyusung - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Lunny/pseuds/L_Lunny
Summary: 寒冬已尽，暖春将至。
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Series: 藏在岁月里的小事（现背向系列） [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1442905
Kudos: 4





	光阴的故事

**Author's Note:**

> -现背  
> -2020.2.3 圭的生贺🎂  
> -一发完

**今天过后，寒冷了几个月的冬日即将走到尽头，暖春要来了。**

关于二月份的记忆在曺圭贤脑海里好像都很稀松平常，无非是阴阴沉沉好几天不见阳光的阴天，偶尔纷纷扬扬飘下的雪花，街道两边的店铺挂着的喜气洋洋的大红色灯笼，还有自己那紧挨着过年的生日。

还没出道的时候，他的生日会餐桌边经常是坐满了过年来拜访顺便吃团圆饭的亲戚朋友，身为亲戚口中的别人家的孩子，曺圭贤应付这种场合自然是得心应手。但就像任何十几岁的男孩子一样，在聚集了一堆长辈的饭桌上坐了一会儿便如坐针毡，偷偷和妈妈说了句自己吃完了便招呼同样想下桌的孩子一起跑进了房间，打开了今天特地准许多玩一会儿的电脑游戏。

噼里啪啦的键盘声和一玩起游戏就憋不住的骂骂咧咧在他不算宽敞的卧室里回荡，放了寒假却被家长抓来过年哪也不能去的小孩子一腔过剩的精力无处释放，此刻系数洒在了电脑屏幕里的虚拟世界里。

直到卧室关着的房门响起了叩叩叩的敲门声，喧闹才好不容易停下来。

“孩子们，小声一点呀。”

曺圭贤的姐姐扶着房门轻声细语地说道，屋里的几个小脑袋立刻点头如捣蒜，乖得不得了，待人关上门一走远，便趴在桌上压低了声笑作一团。

那个时候小小的曺圭贤对过生日简直是又爱又恨，但是对于小孩子来说烦恼来得快也去得快，没有什么不是一盘电脑游戏能解决的，如果有，那就来两盘。

等到曺圭贤背负着自己沉甸甸的梦想踏上歌手那条路的时候，众人围坐在一起过一个简简单单的生日便逐渐成了一种奢望，飞速流逝的时间和肉眼可见的竞争推着所有人往前走，年少气盛的男孩们在不算平坦的道路上铆足了劲往前冲，朝着眼中那个遥远又梦幻的目标跑去。

他们劈开险阻，在荆棘丛里摸索着属于他们的道路，身上被划出的伤痕迸裂了又愈合，但这些在年轻气盛的少年们眼里不值一提。

曺圭贤不记得是什么时候开始，自己的生日好几次就是在待机室里过的。

那时他还在努力融入这个刚刚在演艺圈崭露头角的新人组合，尽管队里的哥哥们都对自己很好，但是那种不自觉中无形之间产生的隔阂还是存在。他的哥哥们聚在一起的时候总是很有趣，就算没有镜头对着，几个有趣的哥哥也经常逗得大家哈哈大笑。曺圭贤经常安安静静地坐在旁边看着哥哥们闹，看哥哥们把经纪人哥和化妆师姐姐闹地无可奈何地叹气，看哥哥们互相之间开着无伤大雅的玩笑。

等到摄像机进来的时候，仿佛已经排练过几千次的笑料被哥哥们信手拈来地在镜头前自然地抖落而出，曺圭贤坐在一边上忍不住笑了一声，然后被敏锐的哥哥捉住了。

“圭贤呐，不要以为哥背对着镜头就看不到你啊。”

长相英俊却身材宽厚的哥哥对着镜头吐出了这句话，然后朝着他走了过来，他感受到了跟过来的摄像机，黑洞洞的圆孔里倒映出了他有些紧张的脸庞。

“来，这是我们新加入的成员圭贤，是不是长得真帅。”

曺圭贤站起身恭恭敬敬地朝着摄像机鞠了一躬，把那句背地里练了无数次的自我介绍念了出来，还没直起腰，背就被拍了一下。

“哎怎么听上去有点没自信啊，大家听见了吗，圭贤，这孩子叫曺圭贤。”

曺圭贤那个时候还十分容易害羞，被过于热情的哥哥一闹便手足无措，他捂着脸站在了哥哥身后，听哥哥熟练地对着镜头做各种夸张的艺能。

真好啊，刚成年的曺圭贤看着哥哥们的背影，脑袋里胡思乱想着。

两个月以后，在待机室里安安静静地待着等化妆的曺圭贤被经纪人临时叫了出去，幸好所有人都在各忙各的，几乎没有人发现他独自一人推开门走出去。他被经纪人带到了走廊尽头的楼梯间，问了他一些生活和工作上的琐事，比如有没有适应，和队里的其他哥哥关系怎样，宿舍住得还习惯否之类的。曺圭贤有些奇怪经纪人为什么会问这些，但还是老老实实地回答了，边回答边头脑风暴自己最近是不是做错了什么。

结果当然是一切正常，还是乖乖仔的曺圭贤什么都做得很好，他在一脸疑惑中回到待机室推开了门，发现里面一片漆黑，一点声音都没有。

是自己走错了吗？

曺圭贤皱着眉正想退出去看看门板上贴着的牌号，原本一片死寂的室内爆发出一声巨响，被关上的灯突然打开，一阵白光闪过后亮堂堂的屋子里出现了一群他无比熟悉的身影，男孩子们簇拥着一个蜡烛插得歪歪扭扭的蛋糕，嘴里唱着生日歌朝着还在门口发愣的他走过来。

“Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. 사랑하는 조규현, Happy Birthday to you...”

在被哥哥们拉进去之后曺圭贤的脑子还是懵的，不单单是恍然大悟后的惊喜，还有估计是妆化到一半的哥哥们的造型。

留得长长的五颜六色的头发这边夹着一个夹子那边扎着一束小辫的，上半身穿着老头背心下半身穿着精致华丽的打歌服的，眉毛和眼妆只化了半边的，几乎没有一个正常的，全都滑稽得不行。

曺圭贤被他们簇拥在中间，看着四周这些相处了大半年的哥哥们，他最后还是没忍住噗的一声笑了，笑着笑着，就笑出了眼泪。

由于接下来还要上台，善良的哥哥们没有像往常一样把整个蛋糕拍寿星脸上，而是非常克制地抹了点奶油在他脸上，说是这样才有过生日的氛围。

曺圭贤认命地被糊了一层奶油，也只有这个时候年长的哥哥们才会像七八岁的小男孩一样玩得不亦乐乎，等所有人玩够了之后，他站起身到处找纸巾想把脸上那层腻腻的东西擦掉。

“艺声哥，帮我拿一下纸巾。”

正在把桌上的垃圾扔进垃圾桶的金钟云抬起了头，看着像只小花猫一样的曺圭贤笑出了声，他拿起手边的抽纸，走过来坐到了曺圭贤旁边。

曺圭贤正准备接过，却被金钟云按住了手。

“坐着别动，我帮你擦。”

这个比他大四岁的哥哥嗓音偏低，没什么情绪起伏小声说话的时候听上去莫名可怕，加上那双有些凌厉的凤眸，曺圭贤浑身僵硬地动也不敢动，眼睛忽闪忽闪不知道往哪放，晃了几圈后还是落在了面前的人的脸上。

上过妆的眼睛低垂着，淡淡的深色眼影扫过眼尾，专注的时候习惯性抿起来的嘴唇上抹了薄薄一层唇膏，在待机室天花板的灯下像一层融化的糖浆。

和赶完行程洗去铅华之后躺在床上看杂志的样子很不一样，曺圭贤没来由地想到了宿舍那张过于拥挤的小床，还有那个裹着被子躺在自己身边卷成一团的人。

和现在坐在自己面前帮自己擦拭干净脸上的奶油的人相差无几，但又感觉相去甚远，隔着一层无形的雾霭，曺圭贤想伸手抓住什么，却发现像是伸进了稀薄的气流里，手边都是流淌的风，怎么也捉不住。

“哎西，这些孩子也太能玩了。”

金钟云一边擦着曺圭贤脸上黏糊糊的奶油，嘴里一边嘟嘟囔囔地念叨。

曺圭贤感觉着粗糙的卫生纸在脸上磨来磨去，黏腻的奶油顺着纸巾擦过的痕迹在皮肤上划拉，最后包裹进纸团里离开了他的脸。他看着把纸团捏在手上准备去扔的金钟云，忍不住轻声道：“艺声哥……”

“嗯？”

曺圭贤趁他还没坐直身子，伸出手指抚上了他的眼角。

两人之间的距离不是很远，曺圭贤从他的角度看去可以清楚地看见金钟云不明所以的眼神，和在他的手指靠近后微微颤动的眼睫，一下一下地拂过了他的指尖。

痒。

有些痒。

“你干嘛？”

“嘘……”

金钟云似乎是见曺圭贤神情无比专注，好像真的在认认真真地做着什么事一样，便打消了这孩子又在开什么玩笑的想法，便面对着曺圭贤一动不动，由着他捣鼓。

“好了，”曺圭贤终于收回了手，迎着金钟云疑惑的目光，抬起手放在他眼前，道：“哥你刚刚那里掉了一根睫毛。”

金钟云扫了眼他举在眼前的手，笑着拍了一下他的手臂，嘴里说着“吓死我了，还以为那里有什么呢”起身走回了化妆镜前。

在哥哥眼里又是小孩子心性作崇的曺圭贤跟着金钟云笑，等他坐回化妆镜背对着自己后渐渐敛去了上扬的嘴角，他低头看了眼刚刚碰过对方眼角的手指，上面留了一道黑色的痕迹，估计是不小心蹭上去的眼影。

好歹留下了什么东西，不是吗。

后来，在当时如花火一般横空出世的男孩子们又一起走过了很多年岁，也一起过了很多次生日。

从狭小的上下两层宿舍到新搬的宽敞明亮的宿舍，从对他们来说显得过于拥挤的待机室到能容纳几万人的巨型体育场。蛋糕的样式和推出来的惊喜变了又变，为数不多的几个不变的，是生日蛋糕的使用方式。

已经变成外界盛传的on top忙内的曺圭贤深以为然，不管是谁的生日，不管是花纹装饰做工多复杂的蛋糕，最后的归宿都是寿星和旁边人的脸上。他看着面前推上来的蛋糕和周围的哥哥们幸灾乐祸地合唱的多声部的生日歌，听着台下粉丝看热闹不嫌事大的尖叫，无奈地苦笑着扶上了额头。

就知道逃不过的，谁叫他的生日刚好撞上了演唱会呢。

身上穿着的演出服外套已经被哥哥们扒拉了下来，甚至连耳麦都被“贴心”地全摘了，曺圭贤感觉自己现在就像躺在砧板上等待宰割的鱼，被周围比他们自己过生日还要开心的哥哥们推来搡去，站到了那个巨大的蛋糕面前。

曺圭贤后来私底下看过那场演唱会的录像，发现当时的自己像被行刑一样站在那被成员火速抽去蜡烛并浇上水的蛋糕面前，脸上写满了视死如归。

毕竟是一整个奶油蛋糕，身边还有一堆拿着矿泉水瓶蠢蠢欲动的，曺圭贤心里愤愤着这些人以后都死定了，然后把脸埋进了层层叠叠的蛋糕里。

呀，说好的只埋蛋糕就行了呢，怎么还浇水啊！

“你们，结束以后，都……”

“死定了！”粉丝们帮他说出了后面那句心里话。

以前听人说二十五岁就是半五十，是个十分有意义的年龄，而才刚刚踏入二十五岁门槛的曺圭贤，感受到了人生的艰难。

当然，演唱会结束之后那些给他“浇水”的成员们没有死定，他们聚在一起讨论着，好不容易来到了这个美食超多的地方，晚上要不要出去吃一顿。

曺圭贤一听便来了兴致，对他们说着要带上自己，然后开门去了洗手间。

场馆里的洗手间离化妆室有一段距离，工作人员忙碌地收拾着他们演唱会用过的道具和布景，他小心翼翼地避开了暂时堆在一起的金属架子，走进了现在没什么人的后台的洗手间。

一进去，便碰见了站在镜子前的金钟云。

那人脸上的妆还没卸，脱了西装外套只穿着一件白色的衬衫，有些薄的布料隐隐约约透出了藏在里面纤细的背部肌肉线条，黑色的头发乖乖地贴着头皮，听见有人进来之后朝着镜子看了一眼。

在金钟云抬眼的瞬间，曺圭贤没来由地有些紧张，洗手间的灯泡坏了一个显得整个狭小的空间有些昏暗，金钟云面无表情地顺着镜子开过来的时候，曺圭贤感觉自己的心脏窜到了嗓子眼。

他不知道自己为什么会有这种反应，他没有背着艺声哥做过什么对不起他的事，他们两个之间也不存在什么不愉快。按道理来说，同为主唱，在一个小分队里，而且一起活动了这么久，应该不会存在两人单独待在一起感到不自在的情况。

准确的说，应该是自己的单方面不自在吧，曺圭贤脑子里还作着斗争的时候，站在镜子前的金钟云见是曺圭贤进来了，一边冲着手上洗手液的泡沫，一边叫了声弟弟。

“圭。”

“嗯。”

曺圭贤应了一声后走近了一些，洗手台上的顶灯刚好可以照到他的脸，金钟云看了眼镜子里的他，不知道想到了什么，盯着他的脸开始笑。

不用说就知道他在笑什么，曺圭贤突然觉得那群让自己埋蛋糕的始作俑者还是得“玩完”。

“哥，你别笑了。”

说出口的话的音调软绵绵地拐了好几个弯，听在任何人耳朵里都显得毫无威慑力，而金钟云似乎十分喜欢看弟弟撅着嘴撒娇的模样，笑得更起劲了。

让人脸颊发烫的窘迫战胜了曺圭贤心里其他乱七八糟的情绪，他走上前，双手戳着金钟云的腰，嘴上半威胁道：“有什么好笑的嘛。”

曺圭贤知道他的艺声哥怕痒，尤其是冷不丁地碰到他的腰，像极了一只受惊的猫，他对这件事乐此不疲，他喜欢看到艺声哥被吓到之后的颤抖，还有瞪过来半是佯怒半是无奈的眼神。

就像现在这样，被吓到的人浑身抖了一下，想离身后那顽劣的小孩远一点却发现身前是湿漉漉的洗手台，伸手想把停在腰上作乱的爪子拍掉，却发现那双手好像黏在了上面似的，牢牢地挨着他的腰。

“圭，别闹了。”

曺圭贤没动，哥哥看似平淡的话语其实全是对淘气的忙内的无可奈何，他从小就被人夸聪明，自然是知道哥哥的临界点在哪里，但是他发现，他的艺声哥对他的包容度好像不是一般地高。

曺圭贤放在金钟云腰上的手慢慢伸到前面环住，下巴凑过去搁在他的肩上，整个人几乎贴了上去。他能感受到怀里热乎乎的，鲜活的躯体，还有自己肋骨里面如翻滚的海浪一般平息不下的心脏。

哥哥的身形从镜子里看足足比自己小了一圈，那时的金钟云身上还有锻炼留下的肌肉，整个人抱起来舒服极了。曺圭贤有点不想松手。

“你怎么了？”

突然被人搂在了怀里的金钟云一时间搞不清楚这孩子想干什么，他拍了拍横在自己腰上的手，问道。

但是曺圭贤不想回答，他撅着嘴，垂下眼避开了金钟云投来的视线，显得整个人委委屈屈的。所以金钟云自然而然地认为，忙内是被埋了蛋糕后还被自己笑了有些不高兴。

“下次谁过生日的时候你弄回去就是了。”

金钟云的想法十分简单，冤有头债有主，谁闹得最开心下一个目标就是谁，但是曺圭贤显然并不这么想。

“哦，那下次哥过生日的时候……”

“呀，我今天拿着毛巾在旁边站着什么也没干。”

“我知道啊，但是这不是寿星应该做的吗。”

曺圭贤当然知道金钟云一直拿着毛巾站在一旁，但是他就是想玩，他想在他的艺声哥特别在意的脸上抹上些别的东西，想看他满脸不情愿却还是妥协了的样子。

曺圭贤想看不一样的金钟云，他笃定容易心软哥哥会满足弟弟的请求。

“你小子别太过分啊……”

怀里的人似乎是败给了曺圭贤的歪理，他低着头抠起了自己的手指，嘴里低声嘟囔着。乖乖贴着脑后的碎发下是一小截后颈的肌肤，曺圭贤站直了身子才发现，那里红成了一片。

和耳尖上薄薄的肌肤一样，像新摘的熟透的樱桃。

事实证明，让当时的金钟云在舞台上淋湿了脱衣服也要比在他无比注重的脸上抹东西要简单，每到这时，耳根子变软的哥哥满脸极不情愿地一件一件地脱去了演出服，最后穿着那件薄薄的白衬衫，由着在旁边起哄的弟弟把水淋在自己身上。

曺圭贤抱着他脱下来的演出服外套站在几步之外，尽量让自己的眼神不那么死死地黏在那裸露的肌肤上。

明明是见过很多次的，在宿舍里洗过澡之后，在后台换衣服的时候。

但是贪婪的小孩总觉得不够，一旦愿望得到满足，就会得寸进尺地想要更多。

无论在哪个地方，二月份在日历上都属于冷飕飕的冬季，强劲的北风刮过光秃秃的树稍，干燥的空气里偶尔会飘下几朵雪花，室外的气温降到了零度左右，有时候早上起来会发现窗台上结了一层薄薄的霜。

曺圭贤也在和冬季截然相反的月份里庆祝过生日，不过生日的主角不是他，他是负责把蛋糕推出来的那个。

八月份的天气不管在哪里都是热得让人汗流浃背，尤其是站在演唱会的舞台上，头顶上强烈的镁光灯像浴霸一样烘烤着他们，尽管作为抒情小分队不用像以往大队表演一样又唱又跳，但是光站着唱完几首歌之后演出服里还是淌着汗水。

曺圭贤边把蛋糕推出来的时候边带着坐在台下的粉丝们唱起了生日歌，今日舞台中间的主角举着话筒，弯着眉眼笑得温柔。

阔别了舞台两年的金钟云好像没有什么变化，真要说有什么变化，便是以前那些扎手的锋芒好像被包裹上了一层柔然的丝绒，不知道是脾气变好了还是对一些事变得无所谓了。

但是细腻敏感的心思和异于常人的精神世界还是老样子，在金钟云刚回来不久的一次巡演上，表演完的厉旭去后台换衣服，偌大的舞台就只剩他和曺圭贤两个人。曺圭贤握着话筒，想着该说点什么活跃一下气氛。

没想到是金钟云先开了口。

“我们圭贤，我不在的时候有好好生活吗？”

曺圭贤看着站在几步之外的金钟云，今天的Cody姐姐在化妆师捣鼓他的头发的时候给他戴上一个小发夹，说是配上他宽松的衣服显得整个人更好看，而他对首饰十分敏感的哥哥最上说着“呀这不是女孩子戴的东西吗”却还是在Cody和两个弟弟的游说下戴上了。

发夹的侧边镶了一颗小小的水钻，在舞台的灯下闪着光，曺圭贤看着站在镁光灯下的人心想，果然还是在舞台上更好看。

“没有。”

他看着他的艺声哥含笑的眼睛，故意说出了有些不像话的回答，他知道艺声哥并不在意他到底回答的是什么，他只是想和自己说说话。顺便不知不觉地提及了几个月前，他回来前的那一个月。

酒量好的和酒量欠佳的一起喝酒很容易不尽兴，大多数时候酒量好的还没喝够，酒量差的就已经开始迷迷糊糊得让人好生照顾了。但是曺圭贤喜欢和金钟云一起喝酒，虽然总共也没喝过几次，但是每次都是那人几杯下肚后就开始上脸，整张脸给酒精熏得发红，眼神也飘得不知道飞到哪去了，整个人瘫在椅子里，右手撑着脑袋盯着自己发愣。

像一只特别好摆布的醉猫。

曺圭贤坐在那眼睛都快闭上的人的面前，酒馆不太明亮的灯洒在那张干净的脸上，整个人像被裹上了一层朦胧的薄纱一样安静又遥远，曺圭贤轻轻地摩挲着手里的玻璃杯，他突然很想念那双上了妆的眼睛。

他把这归结为空白了两年，太久没见了而产生的想念。

工作人员准备的精致的冰淇淋蛋糕上面还插了一只小喇叭，被曺圭贤推着走出来的时候摇摇晃晃的。

成员的生日刚好撞上了巡演，这便是这群仿佛没长大的男孩子们最开心的时刻。

所以当金钟云许完愿吹完蜡烛之后，曺圭贤的手自然而然地扶到了他的后脑上，果不其然看到了哥哥投过来的有些慌乱的眼神。他的艺声哥现在一只手要握着话筒，另一只手被好亲故厉旭扒拉住，而后颈被自己按着，整个人像被威胁了一般手足无措。

“我生日的时候整个脸都被埋下去了！”

见哥哥还是一脸不情愿的样子，曺圭贤忍不住开始嚷嚷自己那次惨痛的经历，玩起来和疯了一样的哥哥们对这件事乐此不疲，甚至那股兴奋劲比开巡演还开心。

“那时候我不在嘛。”

金钟云小声地为自己辩解，转过头瞪了眼又开始闹自己的曺圭贤，看过来的眼神里尽是无奈的纵容。

自从金钟云回来了之后他好像经常用这种眼神看那几个喜欢逗自己的弟弟，当然也包括曺圭贤，有时候跟他开放在以前会把他逗得炸毛的玩笑也不见得管用了，更多的是笑着白他一眼。曺圭贤不太喜欢这种感觉，就像一拳打进了棉花，不但没有反弹还越陷越深，也不是说他特别欠收拾，只是突然跳出了相处的舒适圈，他有些措手不及。

曺圭贤轻轻摸了摸金钟云剪得服服帖帖的发尾，顺着头皮垂下来的头发软软的，靠近后颈那里有一些似乎是才剃过的发，扎得手心的肉有点疼。

他们的组合人多，有些大的年龄跨度产生了“十年的军白期”，一个一个地轮流暂时停止活动去执行国家义务，然后再一个一个地光荣完成任务回到了队里。

过程很长，也有些难熬，但是至少淅淅沥沥的阵雨过后天色便会放晴，有时候运气好的话，还会看见挂在天边的彩虹。

作为最后一个回来的曺圭贤对此深有感触，两年的社会服务固然看不到头，但是他反而觉得回来之后过的这段时间也足够漫长。

也许是过于忙碌的行程拉长了时间的概念，他站在回归舞台边上休息，演出服的外套半脱了挂在臂弯，看着舞台上走来走去的工作人员，突然想起来，这已经是正规九辑的后续了。

制作正规九辑的那些日子仿佛才刚刚过去。

他正发着呆，就看见金钟云远远地朝着这边走过来。今天他们拍摄概念是bright，所以那人浑身上下几乎都是一身白，唯独头发和眼妆是浓浓的黑。看着金钟云卷来卷去还翘起来的头发，曺圭贤突然想到了刚刚在化妆室看到他的样子，忍不住噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“呀你还笑。”

金钟云还没走近又听见这孩子在笑他的头发，他颇为无奈地翻了个白眼，伸手佯装去掐他的脖子。

曺圭贤眼疾手快地拦下了金钟云伸过来的手，心里十分冤枉，本来他是可以什么都不知道的，谁叫金厉旭那家伙要跑到自己这边专门叫自己去看他的艺声哥搞笑的样子，这都怪他的亲故好吧！

金钟云到最后也没拿曺圭贤怎样，只是轻轻地拍了拍弟弟的脸，当曺圭贤以为他会很快地收回手的时候，他的艺声哥垂下了眼，目光落到了他的嘴边。

为了配合他们这次专辑主打的概念，整个演播室的灯光都是明暗交替，曺圭贤看向金钟云的时候，一道红色的光正好扫过来，在背对着光源的金钟云脸上留下了大片阴影，上了妆之后愈发精致的五官藏在了阴影里，只留下那双涂了唇彩的嘴唇，在红色的光下反着淡淡的光。

不知道是不是在密闭的空间里呆久了还是室内的中央空调不转了，曺圭贤觉得自己呼吸的节拍好像乱了。

他正想扭过头问经纪人要一杯水，挂在嘴边的麦便被金钟云伸手抓住。

？

即使是和这哥哥相处了这么多年，曺圭贤直到现在还是不能完全读懂思维天马行空的金钟云一些行为的意图，有时候他是认真的，但有时他只是单纯地觉得很好玩。

比如现在，他像看到了什么新奇的玩具一样把曺圭贤脸上的麦克风弯过来扭过去，弯过来再扭过去，甚至玩得不亦乐乎，笑得开心极了。

曺圭贤一时间有些无言以对，和他的艺声哥这么多年相处下来，有很多时候他经常分不清到底谁是哥哥谁是弟弟，四岁的年龄差固然要在一些地方比自己成熟，但是在面对自己的时候经常像一个小孩子。

“哥，有这么好玩吗？”

曺圭贤有些无奈地看着眼前笑得像个小孩子一样的金钟云，心里想着幸好他手劲小，不然按照这玩法怕不是要被掰断。

唉，虽然已经是2020年了，但是还没过年，就姑且算他还停留在现在这个年龄吧。

曺圭贤腹诽着，猛然想起现在已经到了一月末，二月要来了。难怪发现最近好像没有那么那么冷了，不知道首尔还会不会下雪呢？

曺圭贤看着近在咫尺的人，突然很想逗逗他。

“艺声哥，问你个问题？”

“嗯？”

金钟云抬起了眼，戴了美瞳之后变成冰蓝色的瞳仁朝他看了过来，隔着那层薄膜，曺圭贤发现自己看不清楚他的眼神。

演播室放着的音乐有些吵，曺圭贤怕对方听不见自己的声音，便稍微凑近了一些，瞥见了金钟云的微微晃动的瞳孔，他悄悄勾起了唇角，问道：“你知不知道，过几天是什么日子？”

曺圭贤把这句话说出来的那刹那发现身边的人好像松了口气，他站直了身子低头看着他的脸，不说话静静地等着回答。

“过几天啊……”

金钟云歪着头，眼睛看着斜上方，在他心中曺圭贤似乎问了个很难回答的问题，等了几秒钟后，他回过了头，看着曺圭贤笑着说道：

“过几天，就是立春了啊。”

“哥……”

曺圭贤一看金钟云那表情就知道这哥哥在装傻，只可惜演技不太好被一眼看穿，他玩心大起地去戳金钟云的腰，这哥哥的白色外套里只穿了一件背心，曺圭贤的手指碰到了那片敏感的肌肤，甚至隔着衣服的布料还能感受到里面传来的温度。

“好啦，我知道过几天是你生日啊，别闹。”

金钟云一个劲地往后躲，把在腰上作乱的手抓着拿开，道：“我会给你发信息的。”

“就发信息啊……”

很不好满足的忙内撇着嘴，似乎对这答复很不满意。

“你那天白天有音乐剧，晚上还有直播啊，大忙人。”

曺圭贤还是不说话，他喜欢看他的艺声哥因为自己而变化的脸，不自觉睁大的眼睛还有说话的时候微微撅起的嘴唇，这在他眼里比任何美景都赏心悦目。

“一条信息还不满意啊，那我再多发一个表情？”

“哈哈哈哈哥你这有什么差别吗？”

“呀，不是你小子觉得太草率了吗！”

眼看金钟云似乎又快处于爆发的边缘，曺圭贤见好就收地伸手搭着他的肩膀把人半搂在自己怀里，顺着猫咪的毛一般安抚道：“好好好，知道了，发什么这不重要的。”

金钟云靠在他怀里抬头看着他，突然问道：“过了生日之后你多少岁了？”

“34.”

“哦，”金钟云垂下眼不知道在想什么，小声说道：“可是我现在印象里还是你24岁时候的样子。”

“是时间过得太快了吗，经常回忆过去是大叔的行为啊。”

曺圭贤看着怀里的人又开始瞪他，便半搂着人往舞台那边走，说道：“艺声哥，要开始拍摄了，注意表情管理。”

被安排得明明白白的金钟云似乎是放弃了和这心里住着一只小恶魔的弟弟作斗争的想法，伸手碰了一下他的脸，狠狠地说道：“臭小子。”

早已摸清楚哥哥脾气的曺圭贤不仅没有收回脸上有些放肆的笑，嘴角反而还愈发上扬。他突然觉得刚刚哥哥也没有说错，二月初的那天过后，可不就是立春吗。

寒冬已尽，暖春将至，春日的花可能开在还未散去的北风里，浇灌着它的也许是似水的光阴。

FIN. 

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE：  
> 两天敲完这么多字 赶deadline专业户果然应该要有自信
> 
> 祝我的曺圭贤小朋友 未来一切顺利 前程似锦 平安健康 幸福快乐


End file.
